Unknown Daughter
by Kudos4U
Summary: Riza gives up her daughter to Roy. What will happen, when she grows up, and what will happen when Roy will start looking for the mother? Contains some OOC, RoyAi.
1. Complications

Unknown Daughter

Chapter 1: Complications

Princess Sango

Riza knocked on Gracia Hughe's door in the middle of the night. Sure, it was already nearly twelve in the morning, but she needed a place to sleep. To her luck, it was Gracia who answered the door and not Maes. Gracia looked Riza over, and smiled softly, ignoring her physical appearance, "Hi there, Riza right?"

Riza smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's right. Thanks for coming out here to let me in."

Gracia shook her head, "No, no, I have no problem taking you in. Come on inside, it's not good to be outside in the cold the way you are." Gracia stepped back to allow Riza through. "Are you hungry?"

Riza shook her head, "A place to sleep is all I wish for now." Gracia put a finger up to her lips and motioned her through a narrow hall. At the end of the hall was an open bedroom door and an already made bed. A small bed stand held a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water. Riza turned to Gracia and gave her a thankful smile before walking inside the room and laying down on the bed. Gracia shut the door, leaving it a crack open before leaving to go back to her bed.

Next day…

Riza awoke to the softness and feelings of love. Somehow, Gracia and Maes were able to make this house feel comfortable and make her uneasy. In came Gracia then, "Oh, imagine that, the moment I put Elicia down for a nap, you're up."

Riza smiled at her and sat up, "What time is it?"

"It's the afternoon; you must've been so tired. Where did you just come from?" Gracia asked her, searching her eyes for the answers.

"I came from the Elric's home town; Winry's been letting me stay there for awhile. She knows about what's going on, just not all the facts," Riza answered, looking down at her enlarged stomach. "I want to tell you though, because he's here sometimes."

Gracia straightened out then and Riza spoke timidly, "It's Roy, I know it's not allowed, that's why I went away…"

Riza let out a sigh and Gracia held on of Riza's hands and squeezed it, "It's going to be okay Riza. Do you hear me? You're a strong woman, and I'll help you."

Riza smiled softly, "Thank-you, that's exactly what Winry told me also. I should let you know though, I'm stubborn, and that I'm in my eighth month. I moved around from place to place."

Gracia nodded, "Well, have you seen a doctor at all?"

"Yes, Winry made me go. It's going to be a girl, a girl," she said, repeating the last part twice, as if she couldn't believe it herself. "I'm not going to keep this child with me though."

Gracia tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"I had her for nine months; I think Roy can deal with her afterwards. I left Hayate with him while I'm gone," Riza answered.

"I thought you didn't want Roy to know," Gracia pointed out.

"I don't, and I won't let him find out. I plan to leave her at his door step. He'll never know, there would be no way," Riza answered, "I trust him."

Gracia shook her head, "Do you wish to get some sun, you look quite pale."

Riza shook her head, "That's why I got here so late, Roy's looking for me. I don't want to show up for the next month. In Central, they're bound to recognize me."

Gracia nodded, "I understand, so you're lying low."

Riza closed her eyes, "I think I'll rest a little more. Please, can you make sure to wake me up before Maes comes home?"

"Alright, but why may I ask?" Gracia asked, wondering what Riza would want with her husband.

"I need to talk to him, because he calls Roy all the time," she answered, moving back into the bed and closing her eyes, "I want him to tell Roy that I'm okay." Gracia nodded to the blonde before exiting the room, going to care to other tasks.

Meanwhile with Roy…

Roy's POV…

I sat there at my desk and stared at the papers, the papers Riza left on my desk after her request to leave for seven months on personal time. It is not known for her to be gone so long, unless there was something she was not telling me. I slammed my fist down on the desk, not worrying about people seeing me, because Hayate was the only one in the office.

Was it something I said? Did I not please her enough? Did she go through a mental breakdown? I looked at Hayate's, whose eyes were looking right at mine, "What happened Hayate?" Hayate only barked in reply and I was so angry. My eyes couldn't focus on the paper, but then again, I had a feeling I wouldn't get this paperwork finished today. So, I gave up and walked away from my desk, beginning to pack up.

With Riza…

Riza stretched and got up, she needed a shower. Gracia walked inside the room and smiled, as Elicia followed her around. The little girl walked up to Riza, "Aunt Riza! Are you going to stay here for awhile?"

Riza nodded to the young girl and patted her head, "Yes, I'm going to be staying here."

Elicia let out a yelp in reply and then ran outside the room. Gracia smiled and handed Riza her towels, "Go relax; you'll enjoy the hot bath."

Riza thanked her and went inside to the tub. It was already full, but what Riza really wanted was a shower, but she didn't want to waste the hot bath water. Placing her feet in the tub, she slowly began to sink into the tub. So she took the bubble bath bottle and poured it into the bath. Putting her head under for a second and then coming back up she let out a deep breath and allowed silent tears to fall down her face.

She knew Roy was looking for her, she knew so well that he would. The difference is that she couldn't understand why she felt she couldn't do that. Then, yet again she did know, she knew that if they were caught, then Mustang's dream would be ruined, and she couldn't have that. Closing her eyes she remembered the nights they used to dare together. To her, being pregnant was the punishment she had to take, her equivalent exchange to doing what was forbidden.

Riza could feel the ghost fingers on her body, as if Roy was there with her. Closing her eyes, she could see his face, and she wanted to just hug him and tell him everything. Yet, when she opened her eyes, she didn't see him, and wished for the warmth she felt just two minutes ago.

Riza then just hurried up and got out of the tub immediately. When she was fully clothed and dried, Riza walked out to find Maes sitting on her bed, in her bedroom, waiting for her. "So you're the one to come late last night."

Riza nodded and sat down next to him, "Yes, and Maes, I wish you to keep this quiet. Please, I don't want Roy to know that it's our kid."

Maes smirked, "So it seems Roy was busy…"

Riza blushed but tugged on his sleeve, "Please Maes?"

Mae's eyes softened, "Of course I won't tell, it would ruin Roy's chances of becoming Fuhrer anyway. Just please, be calm and stay healthy."

Riza nodded to Maes, "I will, and Maes?" Maes gave her a nod, and she went on, "Thank-you."

Maes brought her into a hug; it felt like this was his daughter, Riza. She was the most feared lieutenant in the office, but she was sweeter than what most people below her think. Roy somehow was able to see it, and he was determined on helping her best he could. "You know, you might want to give Roy a call. I can give you a ride to a far off telephone booth, and then it'll be impossible to trace."

Riza squirmed slightly, "Maes, Roy will demand I come back. I've been gone for so long…"

Maes nodded, "I understand, I'll call him and tell him I got a message from him, saying that I received a letter from you. He'll be okay; you're going to be okay."

Riza nodded and Maes stood up and stretched, "Come on, why don't you get some fresh air? My house is remote enough."

Riza sighed, "Maes…what if someone saw me?"

"Nonsense, come on." Maes grabbed her by the hand so she was standing and then picked her up and carried her bridal style outside. Riza kicked and screamed but them Maes placed her on a small patio chair and took a deep breath, "That's better."

Riza felt a breeze run by her and she suddenly felt relieved, "Thank-you Maes. After Winry told me that Ed and Al were heading back, I knew I had to leave. Roy told them, most likely, that when they travel to keep an eye out for me. I was able to get away with some time there, but later I needed a place to go. I called Rose first, but she couldn't, and then I decided to come here."

Maes placed a strong yet gentle hand on her shoulder, "Anyone who is Roy's friend is allowed here in their time of need."

Riza nodded and looked far out in the direction of her office. She sighed and then stood up, "I want to just rest for now. I'm going back inside…" When she stood to get up, she walked inside and collided with Elysia. Elysia smiled at her and then ran outside, while Riza made her way to the kitchen, to see Gracia making dinner.

Sitting down she looked up at Gracia, "This will be on hell of a month."

Gracia smiled, "Hey, we'll help you, you're not alone Riza."

"No, no, you're right, I'm not alone…"

1 month later…

Riza smiled when she stood outside, she was no longer afraid to give birth. Maes told Roy she was safe, that he received word that she was almost ready to come home. Roy's called a couple times here, but Riza was asleep and never knew what they were talking about. Maes walked outside, to tell her dinner was ready, but then she felt a twinge in her stomach and wetness.

Crying out she fell back, and Maes caught her. "Gracia, dinner's going to be late! Riza's ready to have the baby!"

Picking her up and placing her on the couch, Riza kept crying out when pain surged through her body. Gracia instantly ushered Elysia into her room, and then sent Maes to get the doctor. Placing a wet wash cloth on her head, Gracia kneeled down and tried to calm her.

Later…

Riza let out a sigh of relief as she heard the doctor pronounce the birth of a healthy girl. The girl was cleaned and then placed in her arms, and she looked at the small girl in her arms. Her eyes were half-open but they seemed to blaze golden, and the hair was black. Stroking her hair she smiled and kissed the small cheek. Gracia sent Maes and the doctor out and kneeled down next to Riza, "Still planning to leave her with Roy?"

Riza looked over at her, "Yes, I still do. Gracia, is it okay if I stay here for two more weeks?"

Gracia smiled, "Stay as long as you want."

Riza looked back at the baby, "I think I'll name her Rachel…The first letter R for both of us…" Gracia noticed Riza's eyes getting heavy so she took the baby out of her arms and left her to sleep.

2 weeks later…

Riza was about to leave when Elysia stopped her, "You're going to come back to visit right?"

Riza kneeled down, "Yes Elysia, I'll be back sometime to see you guys."

Gracia smiled and called Elysia back in as Maes put a hand on Riza's hand and steered her towards the station. They walked in silence, until Rachel started crying. Riza rocked her, trying to calm her. Maes finally asked her the question that's been on his mind forever, "So what are you going to do with Rachel? You're going back to work and all…"

Riza sighed, "I'm going to leave her with Roy, I've had her long enough…"

"How do you plan on doing that? You could just leave her here with us," Maes suggested.

Riza shook her head and rocked the baby, "Roy needs to know her, but I don't want him to know where she came from. He might look for the mother, but he'll never find me, because I'm right there in front of him."

Maes nodded and shifted the bags in his hands, "Alright, we're near the train station. Wait here and let me go get the tickets handled."

Riza nodded and sat down on one of the suitcases Maes left with her. Rachel was calm now, and looked at her questioningly with her golden eyes. Riza smiled at her daughter, "You look just like the both of us. You better be good for daddy, he's going to be so rough until he learns to soften up to you."

Maes came back and picked up the suitcases and they boarded the train together. Riza sighed, "Does anyone know you're coming?"

"Me? Nah, I decided to drop by to see and annoy Roy," Maes laughed, "And besides, he doesn't know how to care for children yet."

Riza sighed, "I know, I know…" She rocked Rachel gently, "At least I know she won't be far away, I can see her at times…"

Maes nodded and then took Rachel from Riza, "It's nearly night, but we'll be there in about three hours tops. Get some rest, because I know you'll want to get home and drop Rachel off with her father first thing." Riza nodded and fell asleep, leaning on Maes shoulder for support and whispered a soft thank-you to him.

Later…

Riza took Rachel from Maes and placed her in the small basket for her. It was a cold night so she wrapped her loosely in a pink blanket. They started out towards Roy's apartment to drop Rachel off. Getting there, she gently placed the small basket at the doorstep and knocked loudly. Hearing his grumbling and footsteps, she slid to a corner and watched as Roy open the door and step out. He stared at the basket before picking the small baby out of it.

Riza watched as he inspected everything, before asking out loud, "Whose child is this?" Riza moved out of the way, and when she heard the door shut, she looked out to see Rachel gone. Maes stood next to her and smiled, "It'll be okay. Come on, I'll stay at your apartment tonight and go with you tomorrow to work."

Riza thanked him but before she could move, Maes picked her up and carried her the whole way. Riza ended up crying some of the way there, and Maes just rocked her and when they got to her apartment he laid her down and she instantly fell asleep. Maes decided then, to go and sleep on the couch.

TBC…


	2. Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

Princess Sango

Riza tossed and turned in her sleep, and she thought of the look Roy had given when he saw their child. Riza had dreams where he found out immediately, and then he hated her forever or something along those alternate universe lines. Maes ended up waking her up later then she usually was and she didn't say much as she ran into the bathroom for a quick shower and then a mini prayer that her uniform fit.

She felt better when they did fit her, but only by so much. She'd have to work the weight off, not that it should be a problem. Walking back out, Maes gave her a small smile of reassurance, "I guess I'm your excuse for coming late, huh, Hawkeye?"

Riza smiled and hugged him, blinking back tears, "Yes, you made me very late for work, Maes."

Maes laughed and looked down at her, "I know you're nervous, but it'll all be okay."

Riza nodded and they both walked out and into her car. She started it up and started driving towards headquarters. Most of the drive was pretty quiet, except for the occasional questions by Riza, and Maes assuring her every time. By the time they got to the office, Maes jumped out but Riza stayed awhile longer, lingering in the car. Maes walked around and opened the door, "You can't hide forever."

Riza sighed and got out, taking his extended hand. She composed herself, trying to act normal. As soon as she walked into the office, all the current officers fled the office and ran to do something else, giving Riza and Maes a quick nod or salute.

Before she opened the door Maes told her he would wait here for awhile. Riza sighed and walked past him, and opened the door, "Roy…" She breathed his name lightly, taking his name as a relief, but she said it with so much more emotion. She heard footsteps and then felt arms envelope her, "Riza! Where were you? I never got the decency not even to hear your voice, I missed you so much."

Riza hugged him back and forced a smile, "I love you, but I was taking personal time for myself… How's Hayate?"

At the sound of his name, Hayate came up and came up against her leg. She knelt down and pet him gently, kissing the top of his soft black head. Then a baby cry shrieked through the air, and Riza stayed still, even though every instinct in her body told her to go hush young Rachel to sleep.

Roy sighed and went around the desk and picked up a small bundle carefully, "She's sometimes quiet, but I have no clue how to care for her. I plan to keep her though, because it might be someone I know who gave her to me. Even though I wouldn't imagine who, I know only a few women who are actually bothered to talk to me anymore."

Riza shrugged, and the baby still cried, "Any names are you even going to bother getting her to be quiet?"

"The letter said her name was Rachel, and yeah, hold on…" He went around the desk and picked up the small bundle in his arms and started to rock her gently. Rachel quieted immediately and he sighed, "She's on and off, but mostly she's quiet. It's difficult, but I'll keep at it. I told the people around here that it's a baby I found on the side of the road, more convincing…"

Riza nodded, "So, how did you really come upon her?"

"I just found her at my door when I was about to fall asleep. She slept through the night, but woke me up around seven thirty… I think it'll be fine."

Hayate nudged Riza's leg, telling her he needed to go out. Riza blushed and looked up at Roy, "Would you like to go for a walk? Just a small one, I bet I have a lot of work to do."

Roy shook his head, "Someone took over your work while you were gone. It's all done, but I hope you're back to stay?"

Riza smiled softly, "Yes, I'm back to stay. Shall we have that walk now?"

Roy nodded and when they exited, Maes wasn't there. Sneaking out, the two went for a small walk; it wasn't until twenty minutes later, in their return, was when Maes show up. "Roy, I'm back!"

Roy's eye twitched as he looked at the person in his chair, sitting there casually was Maes. Roy sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you know, figured I would check on you. Oh, is that a baby? Where would you get this beautiful baby from?" Maes asked, getting up and strolling over to Roy as Riza sat down at her desk. Hayate sat obediently beside her, and she patted his head. Rachel was placed gently in the basket, and Maes examined her in interest, "Cute kid, but not as cute as my Elysia!"

Roy smirked, "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, just decided to stop by and say hi. See what's new in your world. Making sure you are working hard!" Maes clapped him on the back, "Looks like your doing fine."

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, I just happened to find this little girl. I'll be taking care of her from now on, so I guess I'm a father too? Yeah…"

Maes clapped a hand on Roy's shoulder, "Welcome to: The Fatherhood."

Roy laughed and looked up at Maes, "Thanks. So how long are you staying?"

"Just for today, Gracia wants me back home before tomorrow."

Roy nodded and told Maes to get out of his chair, "I have work to do, and I need to get some sleep tonight. As far as I know, Rachel is a quiet one, but she might wake me up from time to time." He shuffled papers and signed some papers every now and then, "I can't bring her to a bar, so why don't we have just some time to talk? Unless Riza wants to watch her, can you Riza?"

Riza turned to Roy with a sharp eye thinking, **_Is he going to be this way every time he wants to go drinking? I knew he had some alcohol problems, but really, won't he change for Rachel? _**Then Riza opened her mouth, "I just got back sir, and I can't do that. I still have to check over everything that was signed, and unpack. I'm sorry sir, maybe at a better time."

Roy's face was quizzical and then he sighed, "I guess she's right. Well, Maes, we'll just have to hang out, mind?"

Maes smirked, "Not at all, unlike you I don't have a big alcohol streak, and since you decided to take her in, you need to start learning to give it up. If you don't you'll never learn how to deal with being a father, I think that was why Riza said no, partly. Am I right Riza?"

Riza bit her lip, and darted her eyes back and forth between the two of them, "That is part of the reason, yes, but I mostly have other things to do."

Roy nodded and looked over at Rachel, and sighed, "Then we're just hanging out here now."

Maes nodded and smiled, "You have to give some things up if you're going to be a father too."

Later that day…

Riza's POV

I sighed as I closed the door to my apartment. Hayate immediately jumped on my unmade bed, and laid there. I set down Hayate's food and bowls in their usual place by the corner and then joined my companion. Maes had gone home with Roy, not saying much to me but a short goodbye.

Kicking off my shoes, I allowed them to fall somewhere unknown to me, and stretched out on my bed. Hayate's head found my lap and he seemed to look up to me with those questioning eyes. I tried to ignore them, before breaking down and explaining to him why I was gone.

After I had done that, I felt insanely better and a little bit more insane because I was talking to him, an animal that wouldn't talk back to me. Yet, I did enjoy that I wasn't questioned, and I wasn't told I was wrong or anything. I kissed the top of Hayate's head lightly and then got up and changed into pajamas. Those fit perfectly, because I had a thing for loose pajamas when I wasn't with Roy.

It was nearly eight and I was exhausted. I had looked over all the papers, but I still needed to unpack in case Roy wanted to be with me, but who was I kidding? He had our daughter now; he had no time to be with me. We couldn't have sex now that Roy was busy pampering Rachel, helping her grow into someone who would be smart and strong.

Isn't that why she decided against letting him go drink with Maes? Didn't she tell him that he was to be her father, and he better take care of it? **_But he had no choice in the matter, you put this upon him._** A small voice nagged at me and I tried to push that thought aside.

She should've thought this out a whole lot more. Yet, now she had to live with the way things are now, or confess everything. The second choice seemed enticing but, you know, it would be illegal if the word went out. The whole military would consider them a laughing stock, like the last couple to fall for each other.

Covering my face with my hands I cried, again, I had a daughter and a boyfriend, but now I still had them, only they were farther from me. Hayate then was near my face and I pet it lightly, before I knew it, I let myself into a black sleep, dreaming of the horrible alternate universes and his arms there to comfort me.

With Roy and Maes…

Maes put together the crib in an efficient manner and helped Roy through setting up the inside of it. When they were done, they placed the tiny and sleeping form into the crib. Roy thanked Maes and he smiled, "No problem, look let me call Gracia and tell her I'm staying for two more days. She'll hopefully understand." After he was done calling her, he came and sat on the couch next to Roy, "So, what's been going on?"

"You mean the agony of waiting for Riza and not hearing anything from her? When she finally comes back, I can't even do anything with her because Rachel's in the way. I can't welcome her back the way a secret boyfriend does," Roy answered, his voice tightening up.

"Roy, you don't always have to have sex with her every time you see her. There is more to a relationship then sex take her out to eat, you could do that. Say it's business to anyone who tries to say it's some thing else. Also Roy, she might just want to be held, reassured that you still like her," Maes answered; trying to play two sides was really wearing him down. Stifling a yawn he sighed, "Just give Riza time."

"She looked like she was terrified of me? Why would she? I love her more than anything in the world," Roy asserted.

Maes sighed, what more was there to say to him? It was easier comforting Riza then Roy, and he only knew Riza for a little while compared to Roy. "She was gone for awhile; she is probably scared that you hate her for leaving."

Roy looked at him and sighed, "I better get some sleep now Maes, but I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, feeling that he might as the question of the coincidence of how he knew she was okay, how all three of them showed up the same day.

"Can you watch Rachel while I'm at work?" Roy asked him.

Maes gave a sigh of relief, "Of course I'll do it."

Roy smiled and got off the couch and walked into his bedroom, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Maes gave a nod confirming that and when Roy was gone, and when he was sure he was asleep, Maes walked inside Roy's room and looked into Rachel's crib. He studied her soft face and smiled, "This is all for you."

TBC…


	3. Just One Date

Chapter 3: Just One Date

Princess Sango

Maes woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Rachel crying. Maes stretched and then heard Roy's heavy footsteps and his mumbling as he walked to the crib. Maes wished he could go look in on the two, but that would totally blow his cover. He heard the creaking of the door and heard Roy's heavy footsteps in the kitchen, "Shh…I'll feed you Rachel…I'll get you what ever you need, just don't wake Maes up, please."

Rachel seemed to settle down, and Maes smiled to himself, Roy was going to do just fine. Riza shouldn't worry now; he'd tell her tomorrow when he got the chance. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself some rest, because tomorrow he'd have to deal with the whole family.

Next day…

Roy woke up and saw the crib, remembering why it was there. He sighed and stretched before looking over into Rachel's crib, where she was staring up at him intently, not a word of complaint. Roy smiled and picked her up, "I'm glad that if I was to have a child in this house, she would let me sleep a little while. You did cry in the middle of the night though…"

Rachel made some gurgling sounds from her mouth and Roy sighed and walked out of his room, "Maes, you up?"

Maes blinked his eyes and smiled from the where the coffee machine was, "Yeah, just thought I'd make some coffee. How did you sleep?"

"Well, kind of okay, Rachel woke me up around one and I guess you know how it goes…" Roy answered him, rocking Rachel slightly.

Maes nodded in understanding, "Well we should probably get going…" Roy nodded and handed Rachel to Maes before disappearing back into his bedroom.

With Riza…

Riza sighed as she drank down her third cup of coffee, because that seemed like the only thing to keep her sane and awake. Her nightmares are worse as the time got later. Last night, Riza ended up giving Hayate a walk at nearly two a.m! Hayate rubbed against her uniformed leg and she pet his head gently, "Ready to go to work boy?"

Hayate barked in response, and Riza smiled gently to him before setting her cup in the sink and walking out the door. She found her car and opened the passenger side for Hayate before going around and jumping in the car herself. Starting the car she sighed and hummed a tune to calm her nerves. She noticed in the mirror that she had rings starting to form under her eyes and shook her head.

"Remain strong," she murmured and soon ended up parking her car and entering the building. Getting out and letting Hayate out too, they both entered the building just as Roy and Maes were entering too. Roy was getting Rachel out of his car, and Maes gave her a smile of reassurance. He knew something with that smile, and she'd get it out of him later.

Roy smiled to her as soon as Rachel was safely out, and she gave him a smile, "Hey."

Roy nodded to her and she wanted to confess then, that she was the one leaving him with the responsibility for him. She shook her head of those thoughts and turned into the building. Roy turned to Maes, "She's been acting weird since she got back or is it just me?"

"Just hormones Roy, she's probably afraid that you don't want to be with her anymore," Maes told him, and the thing was that it wasn't a "probably" it was more like a "definite." Now that she has done what she had done, she had all the emotional problems to deal with.

Roy sighed, "Maes…I know I never get to see you, but can you watch Rachel so I can take Riza out?"

Maes shifted the weight on his feet, "Yeah, go for it."

Roy smiled, "Let's go in…" They both entered the building, and Rachel remained quiet the whole time. When they entered the office, everyone but Riza left the room, and he sighed. They were the few witnesses who noticed his growing irritation over the last few months, now I think they're waiting for someone to calm him down, and they're leaving Riza to the job.

Riza noticed they were leaving every time Roy entered the office. Kind of think of it, they left the day she came back, but when she showed up they were only talking, laughing, having a good time still, but being respectful they all saluted. Some came and asked her what took her so long, and Riza would make small talk.

Yet, every time Roy opened the door and stepped in, they dispersed from him, as if he had the plague. Riza pretended not to know what was going on, but figured it had something to do with when she left the area for a bit. Roy tapped her shoulder, "Hey Riza, I was wondering, if you'd like to go out tonight? I know I have Rachel and Maes here, but I need just one night with you, okay?"

"Roy, that would be rude," she pointed out, staring at Maes, hoping he would back her up, but Maes shook his head.

"No, Riza, he said he would watch Rachel so we could go out. I've missed you so much these last couple of months, and I just want one night with you," Roy begged, all he wanted was one night…

Riza smiled and nodded, "If all you're asking for is one date, it seems harmless." She was smiling, and was happy but her insides were starting to tighten in a wave of nausea.

Roy smiled, feeling like he was himself again, "Alright, I'll come get you at eight?"

Riza nodded, "That sounds good, eight it is." She hid her nervousness, but smiled and turned back to her paperwork. She minded her own business, and when someone came inside the room, she'd watch them talk to Roy. When Rachel started crying, Roy stopped whoever was talking or what ever document he was going through and checked to make sure she was okay.

Riza watched this from her desk, and smiled at the sweet moments. Somehow, she ended up helping with certain things concerning Rachel, but mostly she sat by and watched him. When the end of the day came around, she was almost reluctant to go home. Roy left the room for a minute, and then she was left with Maes for awhile, and she confronted him. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing Riza honest, can't you trust me? He doesn't know anything but trust me, you won't regret a date," Maes answered, and then just hugged her, "It can't hurt you."

Riza sighed and pulled away, "I'll live, and yes I know I'll live."

Roy came in that minute and told Maes it was time to go home, as he gathered Rachel's stuff and then gave Riza a smile and reminded her to be ready by eight. She saluted almost with sarcasm or just trying to mock him, "Yes sir."

Roy nodded before being ushered out by Maes, and Riza sighed. Moving to the window, Riza looked out the window and sighed,_ One date…I… part of me doesn't want to go…part of me is scared… _

Riza shook her head from those thoughts and turned to Hayate, "Ready to go?" Hayate's head moved from between his paws and stared at her, Riza smiled, "Okay then, let's go." Leaving Riza and Hayate soon were home and Riza was hurrying around, trying to make herself ready.

When Roy knocked on her door at couple minutes early, she smiled and answered the door. She had put their daughter out of her mind, and was looking forward to something normal. Smiling at him, she grabbed her purse and closed the door.

Roy took her hand, "The world is all ours, at least for awhile."

Riza smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yes, all ours." Roy smiled and soon they were out eating dinner, not either of them mentioned the touchy subject of her going away, all they talked about was light subjects. Then the restaurant was closed and they drove back to her house.

Riza and Roy got out of the car and soon were in her room, on her bed, making out. She leaned down and allowed his hands to roam her upper body as they kissed, but the moment he touched her skirt, she stiffened and stopped. Pulling away she tried to sound casual, "Roy, maybe now isn't the greatest of times…"

Roy cocked his head, "You're time of the month?" He sat down beside her now, "I guess I should've asked…I mean if you got pregnant, it would ruin us. I mean, a child would be great, but not right now, not until I become Fuhrer and set things right again…"

Riza soaked in all his words and whispered, "I agree, it would ruin us."

Roy hugged her close and sighed, "I missed you, I missed holding you, I missed kissing you, I missed being able to hold you."

"I missed you too, but I was trying to figure out what I was doing with my life. Please understand, it had nothing to do with you," Riza gazed up at him and kissed his lips gently, "I love and missed you so much, I was figuring myself out."

Roy sighed in relief, "The way you were so remote and quiet, I was afraid you hated me."

Riza shook her head, "Roy I could never hate you, and I thought…I thought you would hate me, for leaving so suddenly."

Roy continued to hold her tightly, and they were both lying down on the bed, "I could never hate you, even if you got pregnant and then we had to let the whole secret out to the public. I love you like no other, even if that meant giving up my dream to be with you."

Riza smiled sadly, "But then I would feel like the woman who held you back."

Roy shook his head, "You'll never be able to hold me back. Riza, to love you make sacrifices, you know that right? I mean, I love both you and Rachel but I need to make sure both of you get attention. It's like that, but I hope, just because I'm a father now, that you and I could still be together. We can, can't we?"

Riza's eyes watered with relief, "Yes, we can be."

Roy smiled, "I'm so glad that we understand each other now."

Riza giggled and nodded, "Yes I am too." She twisted her body slightly until she could kiss him, "I love you."

Roy sighed, it took all his strength not to give in to every desire he was feeling but then he shook his head and continued to kiss her. He behaved himself, straying his hands away from her skirt and kept them at her waist. Suddenly though, the phone in the kitchen rang, and Roy and Riza jumped away.

Riza slithered off the bed and walked to the phone. Picking it up, she answered it, "Hello, this is Hawkeye speaking."

The voice on the other line was Maes, "Riza, I know you two are together and stuff, but it's getting late. What are you to doing, are you having sex?"

Riza blushed, "No, no, I'll tell him to get going. I'll send him, bye."

"Who was that?" Roy asked.

"It was Maes, he told me to tell you it's getting late and you need to leave."

Roy sighed and stood up, his shirt was wrinkled and he was tugging at it, trying to make himself look presentable. "Well, I guess I better get going." He walked to the door with her and before he left, he planted one more kiss on her rosy lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes…" she whispered, and watched him leave through the front door and into the night.

Closing the door, Riza felt in total calmness. She felt like she could sleep happily. All she kept thinking about how happy he had made her, saying what he had said. She felt healed in his presence now, knowing he could never hate her. Smiling to herself, she went into her room and changed, still smiling when she fell asleep.

With Roy…

He pulled up to his apartment just as the clock stroke ten. Coming in, Maes gave him a smirk, "Get lucky?"

Roy scoffed at his friend, "Come off it, Riza and I just saw each other after what, seven months? We're more mature than that."

Maes smiled, "Alright, alright we can sleep for now. Rachel is all in bed, she was very good. I have to leave tomorrow, and you need to go to work, rest now."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Yes daddy." Roy then told him goodnight and they parted. Roy changed his clothes and then he fell on his bed, and into an easy sleep.

TBC…


	4. Four Years Later

Chapter 4: Four Years Later

Princess Sango

4 years later…

Riza sighed as Roy and Rachel were going over alchemy techniques. She didn't approve of the it, because alchemy at a young age is something that leads to the thinking of Ed and Al with death. She guess that many more would be willing to try if they happen to go through that, but kind of think of it, it doesn't matter what age you start at because Roy, Ed, Al, and Tucker all tried to mess with life. Hayate was laying peacefully sprawled out on the floor in a sleep only he would know of.

The door swung open and Ed and Edmund, Ed's son, walked through the door. Riza smiled at the little boy before turning to Ed, "Children aren't permitted in the office."

Ed's eyes shifted to Rachel and Roy and pointed a metallic thumb at them, "So why is Rachel here?"

Roy looked up from what he was doing, "That's unfair Ed, you know I can't leave Rachel at home or send her off to school like your son."

Ed grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt before he could run off and try to cause mischief, "He'll behave Riza. Right?" He gave his son an unwavering glance.

Edmund's golden eyes hit his father's for a minute, "Yes."

Riza sighed, "So you're hear to chat or do you have real work to do here?"

"I have to drop of my reports. You know, about the stone search and the gate," Ed said and pulled out his folder and placed it on Riza's desk. Edmund had quietly crept to where Roy and Riza were and watched them go through simple transmutations. Edmund smiled and pointed at the circle, "I can do one too, can I show you?"

Ed held onto his collar then, "Time to go you."

Edmund pouted, "But we just got here! I don't want to go back home!"

Ed sighed, "Look we can go somewhere fun, I don't have to go back home until tonight."

Edmund was still pouting though, "There's going to be no one to play with."

Ed was slowly getting mad when Rachel tugged on her dad's sleeve, "Can I play with Edmund daddy? I really want to play now."

Roy was unsure now, Ed usually gets mad easy and Rachel seemed to be in between girly-girl and tom boy. Roy looked up at Ed and he shrugged, "I don't mind, I'll take them to a park or something."

Roy sighed, "You better take care of her, Fullmetal, she gets badly hurt and you're dead."

Ed smirked, "Okay, I'll just send her back with a couple cuts."

Roy held up his hand, ready to burn him to a crisp, "Fullmetal…"

Ed held up his hands, "I was just kidding. Come on Rachel, Edmund, oh Roy you're going to have to meet me at the train station." He made sure they were both ready before taking their leave.

Riza turned back to the report Ed had left here, "Do you want it now sir?"

Roy shook his head, "Riza, I'm looking for Rachel's parents."

Riza's back straightened and immediately became alert, "Why would you do that? You're both happy right?"

"We are but you know…I feel guilty. Like she should know who her parents are. She knows me as her father, but when she learned the word mom from another kid saying it, and asked me what it is. I didn't have any clue how to describe it, but I told her that her mom was away," Roy spilled to Riza.

"I don't think you'll find them," Riza whispered and then also added, "And you shouldn't have told her that her mom was away." Riza felt a twinge of guilt, because it was all so true, her mom was so close, and that he wouldn't find them, because the two people in this very room are them. This guilt came back from time to time but she knew that no matter what, Roy wouldn't know.

"What makes you think that?" Roy asked as he started to clean up the area Rachel and him were working at.

"It's just a feeling sir. You tend to think you will know everything but when it all comes down to it, you can't know everything. We only know her birthday but other than that we have no clue what town or anything among the essentials. A baby born out of wedlock would make it twice as hard, seeing as the child might not have been birthed at a hospital or with a doctor. It just seems too hard sir," Riza answered with a cool head.

She had always wondered if Roy knew how well they could, the three of them, pull off being a family. After all, when Rachel had grown enough to walk and talk on her own, people started saying how much Roy and Rachel looked alike. Smiling, Riza would agree, but then some people would pull her into the picture as well. They happened to notice the color of her eyes and linked her with them. Then she would dream about it, becoming a huge family as they joked about it, but she knew it could be real, if they both dropped out of the military.

Roy smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

"Okay, I won't then. Good luck on mission impossible, but I'll just get the last laugh when you don't find anything out," Riza smirked. She knew it was impossible, because the people who he was looking for were in this very room. The pang of guilt hit her but she shrugged it off and smiled.

Awhile passed and Roy noticed it was getting late, "Riza, I'm going to have to leave to go get Rachel. Are you okay with it?"

Riza looked up from her work, "Go on ahead, I'll see you tomorrow, I have a few last things I wish to finish."

"Sure?" Roy asked cautiously, not wanting her to get upset with him.

"I'll be fine. I have a gun and Hayate to keep me company today. Trust me, I'll be okay," Riza assured him as Roy opened the door and left. She sighed and turned back to her paperwork. The document Roy had Ed leave for him was there, and she picked it up and leafed through it. She wasn't really interested in alchemy and all that, but Riza was curious about the gate, because there was the theory of two worlds.

Opening the first page though, instead of the gate, as was the report as supposed to be, it was something else. Leafing through there were reports on babies being born to the month that Rachel was born. In horror she dropped the report, shock running through her mind. Riza's mind was going back, she was trying to remember if she made the registration of Rachel's birth private.

Then again, she wasn't sure if even a private record of birth could be found out by the mere fact that it was a state alchemist as well-known as Flame and Fullmetal. She wasn't sure what kind of power that holds. With a steady hand now, she picked it up and tried to find a clue to where Rachel's name might be. Riza scanned each page and soon noticed that all the doctors notes on that mother and child were there also.

Closing it, Riza realized that this report had anything to do about babies check-ups and there births in that month, along with pregnancies check-ups. Riza sighed, knowing that she would have to read each and every one of those reports before she gave it back to Roy. The moment she found the information on Rachel and herself, and took it out, is the moment she would give it back.

Grabbing the file and stuffing it into her bag, she started to finish up so she could leave quickly. Roy wouldn't think much of a report gone missing anyways. It's happened many times, and sometimes they had to redo the whole document. She knew she had to read it fast in order to get it back before they notice, and then before Ed has to do this report all over again.

A couple minutes passed before Riza and Hayate left. Riza hadn't taken the car today, Roy had picked her up because her car had a flat. She began walking to the apartment, feeling perfectly safe. Within ten minutes, she was home and preparing her and her dog's meal. The report that she had borrowed was out of her mind for the night. Coincidently, tomorrow was Riza's day off so she decided to devote herself to that, so hopefully the next day after, she could return it.

Meanwhile…

Roy sighed with relief as he noticed Ed was still at the train station. Getting out of his car he went out to meet them. Rachel smiled and ran to her dad, and he picked her up and ruffled her hair, "Did you have a good time?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah! It was tons of fun!" She was all smiles and everything.

Roy turned to Ed, "You didn't have to lie about the report."

Ed shrugged, "I thought you should tell her your plans, not me. Does she know?"

"She knows about the plan but not about what's in the report," Roy answered.

Ed sighed and nodded, before hearing the speaker tell them the train was ready for them. Smiling he saluted before picking up Edmund, who was half-asleep. "See you later!" Ed called it over his shoulder, and then boarded the train.

Rachel smiled in Roy's arms, "Daddy, next time Edmund comes here can we play with him and his daddy? Please?" He nodded, but inside he was wondering if this could be either a friendship or even more. Roy could imagine it happening, but the thought of being related in anyway to Fullmetal nerved him. Putting Rachel down, he made sure she went into the passenger seat before going around to the driver's seat himself.

Rachel was soon asleep though, when the car started moving. Roy tried to keep her awake by talking but to no avail, she had fallen sound asleep. Roy sighed and then noticed that he had left a report in his office, the report Ed had made. Not wanting to wake Rachel, he decided to get it tomorrow and headed home.

TBC…


	5. Roy’s Own Thoughts

Chapter 5: Roy's Own Thoughts

Princess Sango

Riza sighed as she woke up the next morning and stretched. Hayate was still curled up on the side of the bed on the floor, but looked up at her when she moved. Then yesterday's events went through her mind and she stood up and started to go to the kitchen. Hayate stretched and let himself out the backdoor through the dog flap.

Riza made some coffee, and by the time Hayate came back inside, she was sitting on her bed, a mug in hand and the report in the other. She was scanning with her sharp eyes because she didn't want to miss anything, any tiny detail that could give away Rachel or her identity. Soon she ended up coming up to one of the town's she saw a doctor in, which was Ed's hometown.

Carefully she flipped through each page, scared about what might come up. Then she saw something marked in highlighter, and small writing in the margin. The highlighted name was Riza Hawkeye, and she sighed, if it was highlighted, then Ed must have read it. She'd have to take special leave again just to talk to Ed.

Riza marked the page before moving on, finding the other highlighted names that were her names, but didn't ignore the other names eight, just in case Ed skipped a few. So by the time Riza had finished the report, it was two hours later, and almost noon. She sighed as she carefully undid the small metal prongs and began to gently remove the papers with her names on it, and then placed it back in place before sealing it up again.

Now she stared at the documents with her name on it curiously. Looking at one, she saw her name in the yellow highlighter, as if it was waiting for her. Picking it up, she looked over it, and the document seemed to go to minimum detail. The day she had gotten checked up on, the comments, the name and how far along, along with the gender of the baby. Riza placed them in a drawer by her bed stand, not wanting to uncover her past. It was bad enough, to her, that she needed to sneak around and erase her tracks.

Riza shook her head, banishing the thoughts. Turning to Hayate she asked him, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Hayate's ears perked up and he walked to the nightstand and picked up the leash that was where some books were stacked and handed it to her. Riza smiled, "Okay, just let me get dressed and we'll go."

Meanwhile…

Rachel had just woken up, and she noticed she was on the pull out bed. Since Rachel had outgrown her crib, Rachel had moved to the living room since it was a one-bedroom apartment. She was always pretty quiet, except for today when she was full of energy. Today it was Roy's day off, and on days like these, they decide to play and spend time together. Getting up, she first went to the bathroom and then she ran into Roy's room and jumped on him.

Roy grunted and opened his eyes, "Rachel, it's too early…"

"Daddy! It's your day off and you said you'd play with me!" Rachel whined, "Get up!" She bounced a little, "Come on daddy!"

Roy sighed, "Just give me some more shut eye! I'm tired, and this just seems to be the same time as I get up for work!"

Rachel sighed, "Okay daddy…" She got out of the bed and started trekking back to the couch to go play with a toy or something. Then someone knocked on the door and Rachel headed towards the door, "Who is it?"

Rachel put her ear up to the door and heard the answer. Smiling, she opened the door and there was Maes and Elysia. "Hi guys!"

Maes smiled, putting down his daughter and picking up Rachel, "You're getting so big! Where's you're daddy Rachel?"

Rachel pointed to Roy's doorway, "He's in his room, but he's being lazy!"

"Ah, I see, well why don't you and Elysia play while I go wake up your dad?"

Rachel nodded and squirmed out of Maes grasp to go to Elysia and pull her into the living room. Maes smiled triumphantly before making his way to Roy's room. Getting inside, Maes kicked away the scattered and most likely dirty clothes, before sitting on the edge of the bed and giving Roy a good shake, "Wake up!"

"Now Rachel…what did I just tell you?" Roy answered still in a deep sleep.

"Yes, daddy, now if I sounded like a girl that would make sense," Maes answered, rolling his eyes.

Roy opened his eyes then, "Oh it's you."

"Thanks, I feel welcome now."

"What brings you here?" Roy asked his as he stretched out and yawned.

"Well, I decided that Elicia and I needed to have more bonding time so I decided to come out here," Maes answered, "And I saw Ed awhile back too. What was he doing in Central?"

"I had him run a report for me personally. I'm trying to find out who Rachel's real mother is. Other than the people who know me in my office, everyone thinks Rachel's mom is someone I had an affair with who decided to leave her to me," Roy shrugged, "I'm curious."

Maes sighed, "Why don't you just let it go? Obviously the woman didn't want you to know, or else she would've let you know. Roy, maybe she's dead by now, you never know."

Roy smirked, "You never know is exactly. I think she's still out there, and close for that matter."

Maes's eyebrow quirked up, "What are you getting at?"

Roy sighed, "I think it was Riza, she was gone for eight and a half months leave. I just need to know though, why would she do it? Why would she keep me in the dark?"

"Besides all that, what else would make you think that? You know that relationships within the military are illegal. You guys didn't have sexual relations did you?"

"Yes, we did. That and since she's come home, even when Rachel was with a babysitter, she'd avoid me and everything. Only every now and then does she ever really let me be seen with her," Roy reasoned swinging his feet over the bed, "And she's always criticizing me."

"Well, Riza's been taking care of you all this time Roy. Also, now that you have someone else, no matter who it is, she wants you to own up to your status with her," Maes reasoned.

Roy sighed, "I still have a feeling that Riza is the one."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Maes asked him, now just thinking about warning Riza.

"I've told her how I've felt about a child, I've told her how much I love her, and I've told her so much more also. She's never confessed," Roy answered, now getting up and pulling out the clothes for today, "I think she's just stubborn. Ed said that the report was pretty interesting, but I can't read it today because I left it at the office."

Maes nodded feeling relieved, but also added talking to Ed on his list. "I'll go check on the girls for now. Then we'll do what we want." Roy nodded and watched as Maes walked out and shut the door behind him.

Roy sighed, he'd come out, he's admitted the truth to Maes. It just seemed too much of a coincidence to Roy. The fact that Riza came back the day after Rachel had shown up was coincidental. Yet then she was more withdrawn and careful with what she said, and behind her own stern voice, her eyes seemed to tell him there was more meaning to them. He saw some things that kept him from saying anything, that kept him from trying to pry. Sighing he threw on his red shirt and walked out to meet them, prepared for a tiring day.

TBC…


	6. Just A Fight Between Adults

Chapter 6: Just A Fight Between Adults

Princess Sango

Riza sighed as she walked through the park; she was about to pass the children's area when a hand clamped over her shoulder, "Well who do we have here?"

Riza turned around and smiled at Maes, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to come visit Roy and Rachel, they're doing fine. How have you been anyway?" Maes smiled, trying to postpone telling the information.

Riza sighed, "I'm tired, and drained right now. Can you meet me tonight? I'd like to talk to you in private." Riza looked around the park to see Roy standing by the swings pushing Elysia and Rachel every now and then.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll stop by your house and we can go out to eat around eight?" Maes asked her.

"That sounds good," Riza answered, "I better get home now though, and I need to sleep before then." Riza gave him a smile before leaving him to head home.

Meanwhile…

Roy smiled as he pushed Rachel and Elysia on the swing. Maes had walked off for a minute, but he was inconspicuously watching him. His eyes widened as he saw him and Riza talking. **_What's going on here?_**, he thought to himself.

He watched the two talk casually, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then he heard the girls' plea to go faster and higher up on the swing. He pushed them, making sure he complied with their request and by the time he looked up, Maes was heading back towards him and Riza was walking away.

When Maes was face to face with Roy, Roy asked him, "So what were you doing?"

"Oh, I just bumped into a friendly face, nothing more. So, are my girls having fun?" Maes asked, changing the subject quickly. Roy sighed, knowing he would never get anything else out of his daughter-minded friend.

"So, why don't we go out to dinner tonight? How long are you in town?" Roy asked, trying to pry a little further with out trying to give hints or anything.

"Three days, but tonight I already have some work to take care of. So can we do that tomorrow night? Why don't you take the girls out instead?" Maes suggested, feeling a little guilty for lying to his friend.

"Okay, but what kind of business?"

"You know, top secret business," Maes answered.

Roy sighed, "Alright, but tomorrow we'll go to dinner."

Maes smiled, "It's a deal! Hey, let's go see a movie!"

Later…

Riza sighed; she had ended up sleeping most of the day. She knew why, she was tired of hiding. So tired, because of work, and worrying about Roy finding out. Pulling on a collared white shirt and a pair of blue jeans before checking the clock to find out in five minutes it would be the promised time to meet up.

She sat back on her bed then, and sighed before hearing a knock and Hayate's bark to alert her. "Stop Hayate, good boy," she gave him a pat on the head before getting up and opening the door, "You're early."

"Yeah, I know, but Roy was starting to ask all those questions about what I'm doing tonight," Maes explained, "Let's get going."

"Okay just let me get my keys," Riza explained before running inside and grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter and then going to join him. Looking around she spotted a car and looked at Maes who nodded to her. When she was in the car, Riza leaned back in the seat.

"You look tired," Maes said, stating the obvious, "It's been eating you up hasn't it? It's been four years, going on five in a month. I can't believe that both our kids are growing up. Riza, I think you should've been happier by now, why don't you just tell him."

Riza glared at him, "I told you and everyone else, no."

Maes sighed as he pulled into a restaurant that wasn't so busy but just busy enough. Getting out in silence they were promptly seated and ordered drinks and their food. As the waitress left, Maes smiled, "So now, let's talk about what we're here to talk about."

Meanwhile…

Roy sighed as the girl's begged for food. Maes had left at seven thirty and now he had to girls sitting on the couch that was scattered with toys, asking for food. He, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, looking for food and couldn't find anything to eat. Turning to the kids he smiled, "Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Can we go to that place we always go to daddy? I'm sure Elysia would like it!" Rachel asked, pleading for her and Elysia's sake.

"Sure, you girl's get ready, Elysia can you help her?" Roy asked, and at her nod he went into his room and shut the door.

Meanwhile…

Riza's eyes were wide with shock, "No, he seriously thinks it's me? Maes, I don't know what to do! Now this is way past freaking out, I mean…"

Maes put a hand over her shaking one on the table, "Riza, calm down. You'll get through this; you know my family will be there to help you. You know you'll be safe."

Riza blinked back stressed tears, "Thank-you…"

Maes smiled, "Now wipe away those tears, and enjoy the rest of the night okay?"

Riza nodded, but then she heard a voice over her, "So what do we have here?"

Meanwhile…

Roy's POV…

I sighed as I loaded the kids into the car, they were still whining, but soon enough they'd be quiet, right? Starting the car, I headed to the small place that opened up awhile ago. Its Rachel's favorite place, and mine too I'll admit. I haven't gotten the time yet to take Riza here, but maybe one day I will.

I drove for a good ten minutes before getting to the parking lot. I helped the kids out and then we all entered, and that's when something caught my eye. I caught Riza's blonde hair first, and then I heard Maes's voice. Telling the kids to sit down on the waiting couch, I walked over and confronted them, "So what do we have here?" I then noticed the Maes's hand over Riza's pull away.

He smiled, "Nothing much Roy."

I tried to keep stoic, "So what top secret thing is this?"

His smile vanished, "It's personal Roy, and do you mind? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I decided not to cook so Rachel and I decided to take your daughter out here."

Maes sighed, and I noticed Riza look fearful, tired, even older, and older than me. "Look, there's always a rational explanation, this just happens to be between me and Maes okay?" Riza signaled a waiter over, "Can I get that to go?" She motioned to her plate, and the waiter nodded before going to get a container. When he came back, Riza packed it up and looked at Maes, "I've got to go, I'll see you later okay?"

Maes nodded to her as she left head down, and she didn't even bother to look at me. I followed her with my eyes, and watched her say a quick goodbye to Rachel and Elysia before leaving. I turned back towards Maes, "What the hell was that?"

"I was just giving her top secret information, you know Roy, quit thinking like that! You think I would have an affair with your girlfriend when I have a wife and a kid of my own whom I love with all my heart?" Maes asked, standing up and throwing bills on the table and stalking away. I watched him leave, taking Elysia with him, and Rachel came over to me.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Rachel asked innocently.

I smiled for her, putting a hand on her hair, "Just a fight between adults Rachel, nothing more. Are you still hungry?" At her nod, I took her back to the couch and kept her occupied before we were seated and were soon eating.

Later…

Riza was on her bed crying, she had waited outside for Maes, and he had come to take her home. Elysia was already asleep, passed out on the couch. Maes, was stroking her back, "I'm screwed, I need to get away…"

"No, you need to face this now. I'm sorry, but it seems like we've kept it from him long enough, right?" Maes asked.

Riza shook her head, "He's never going to forgive me, I feel like I've just ruined you're relationship with him. What am I to do thinking like that?"

"Nothing," Maes answered truthfully, "that's why you need to be strong. He loves you, and if he does, he'll forgive you."

"But…what if he doesn't Maes? What if he hates me? I mean, he thought we were having an affair Maes! I have no clue how to face him!" Riza cried out.

Maes sighed and pulled her close, "Well, you can continue to hide forever, let him think what he thinks, or you can move on and tell the truth. The truth is what will set you free, no matter how much it hurts."

Riza sighed, she was too tired to argue, "Maes…I think I'll take tomorrow off. You're more than welcome to stay, but my mind is so numb. I think I'll sle.." With those few words she drifted off, and Maes sighed as he tucked her in, and went and pulled out the sofa for himself, falling asleep also.

Next Evening…

Riza's POV

Maes had pushed me out of the house, no Hayate or house key, just the car key. He told me not to come back until I had went and talked to Roy. I knew where Roy was, but he's angry right now. I don't think he'll listen to me right now, I'm afraid.

Opening the door to my car, I slid in and started the car, and for a good hour, that's how it was. Soon though, I got it moving and I my body was so numb that somehow I was shocked when I came up to Roy's apartment. Rachel had a day care some days, and today was one of those days.

For another well-wasted nerve wracking twenty minutes I was outside the door, parked. Getting out, I walked up to the door and Roy answered it after two minutes. My heart quickened when I saw him standing before me. I was so close to him, I could smell the remnants of alcohol from last night. He seemed fine though, because his eyes weren't glazed, and he was coherent.

"What do you want?"

Those words made me wince, and my insides tighten, part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to yell and kick his ass, while the other part wanted to run. I stayed planted and whispered, "I want to talk to you."

TBC…


	7. Terminal

Chapter 7: Terminal

Princess Sango

Last Time:

Those words made me wince, and my insides tighten, part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to yell and kick his ass, while the other part wanted to run. I stayed planted and whispered, "I want to talk to you."

This Time:

Normal POV…

"I don't have time to talk to you! Why should I?" Roy yelled, and Riza took a step back before stepping forward and slapping him.

"Roy! I have no time for your attitude. You just assumed everything didn't you? I mean, you assumed Maes and I were having a freaking affair, but you assumed, you didn't look farther into it! Maes loves his family, I love my own okay? Now let me inside and let us talk about us!" Riza screamed, before pushing him aside and letting herself inside. When she was inside, the floor was strewn with liquor bottles, and everything.

Riza shook her head; she knew this was typical of him. Roy came up behind her then, "Why should I?"

Riza sighed, "You're not making this easy Roy!"

"Why should I?" he persisted, "Why should I talk to you?"

Riza bit her lip, "Please, understand Roy I never meant for it to get this far out of hand. Please, understand…I love you, more than anything."

Roy stopped, hearing her sudden confession. He was struggling now, since the liquor had already had made his own mind out of control. Riza gently held his hand, and then let go and placed them firmly on his shoulders, her head now down. "Riza…?"

Riza blinked back tears, "I'm Rachel's mom…she's our daughter, 100. Maes, he helped me hide it, along with Winry. I took the documents from your desk to hide it, to make sure once I found out what that document really was. Roy…I didn't want to ruin your chances, and I figured a daughter that was found on a door step was better than not knowing her at all. I left her there that night…I felt guilty for so long…"

"Riza, stop," Roy interrupted, pulling her close, she broke down. She felt like she was being accepted, and then he spoke, "Riza, let me sleep off this hangover, can you go get Rachel? She's at the neighbor's house; bring her home, to her family."

Riza was then let go and she bolted out the door, and ran to the neighbors. Knocking on the door she got a weird look from the woman, but then a smile, "Hi, are you here for Rachel?"

At Riza's nod, she called for the little girl, and she soon came with all her stuff. Riza smiled for Rachel, "Daddy's home waiting…" At that moment a gun shot rang out through the apartments, Riza then looked at Rachel, whose face was confused, finally her hand slid to her gun hilt, which was empty. "Roy!" She ran with out thinking, and soon was inside the apartment.

There was Roy's body; he was lying down in bed, a bottle of beer tipped, blood dripping from an unknown wound. Riza searched for it, but she knew that she was better off going for help then letting Roy bleed to death. Running into the kitchen, she called the ambulance, and soon someone was over, carrying him away. Riza was teary eyed, but soon returned to Rachel, not bothering to wipe off the blood from her clothes, just her hands. Riza kneeled down to Rachel, who was standing outside. The neighbor gave Riza a pitying look, saying that Rachel could stay here if she needed to, since she had no mother to go to.

Riza glared at her, "Thanks but I'll take her from here. Rachel, come on, we're going to my house."

Rachel nodded, waving to the woman who was looking after her, and soon they were off. The car ride was really quiet, and when Riza walked through the door, Maes was there. He was shocked to see her soaked in blood, and to see Rachel there. Elysia pulled Rachel into the living room, not stopping at all to notice Riza. Maes, finally able to speak asked, "What happened?"

Riza cried then, "He found out Maes! He shot himself; I might as well have left the country! I don't even know if he's dead…"

Maes held her then, "Shh…tell me everything calmly."

"I told him the truth; I thought you said everything would be okay! Maes, I went to go bring Rachel home, he was all calm, but then, when I was about to leave the neighbor's house, he shot himself…" Riza sobbed.

Maes sighed, "The fool, Riza, go take a shower and sleep, I'm going to go see Roy."

"What about the girls?" Riza asked him.

"I'll take them with me and leave them with someone out here I know. Okay?" Riza didn't answer, but she left him to go do as she was told. Maes made sure she was inside the shower before leaving with the girls.

Riza's POV…

I peeled off my clothes, only to notice it had bled through my clothes and the deep crimson dried blood was now on my skin. I felt sick, I didn't know what to do, the only thing to listen to was Maes for now. I knew though, soon, that I would have to face what had happened to Roy, and they will look into the part I played in all of this. If they…if anyone knew the real truth about what would happen to Rachel, Roy, and me?

A new round of tears was threatening to fall, but I blinked them out. I should've known to not tell him when he was drunk! He's always acted out outrageously to things when he was drunk. Roy…

Meanwhile…

Maes sighed as he sat in the hospital waiting room. No doctor has yet to come talk to him yet, so now he's just waiting. Within twenty minutes though, someone came to talk to him, "Maes Hughes?" Maes nodded, jumping up and stared at the doctor. The doctor seemed not sure how to explain it, but he tried his best, "It was one shot, but he ended up missing the heart which he had aimed for originally but ended up hitting a major artery. He's in critical condition and stable for now, but he won't last long."

Maes sighed, "How long does he have?"

"Three hours at the most, we're trying our best sir," the doctor answered.

"Can I see him?" Maes asked.

The doctor nodded and motioned for him to follow, and soon they were in front of the door that held Roy. Maes nodded to the doctor before going inside, and he saw Roy, the tubes and everything. He noticed his friend's eyes half open and he walked up to him calmly, "Roy?"

Roy turned to face Maes slowly, "You knew…you knew…why didn't…you tell me?"

Maes shook his head, "It was Riza's choice, not mine. Why couldn't you forgive her?"

"I was upset…I went over the edge."

"You sure did, now Riza will have to raise Rachel, and where will you be? Rachel will now have no father! The doctor himself gives you three hours," Maes told his life-long friend.

"I'm sorry…" Roy answered.

Maes shook his head, "I'm going to bring Riza over, and you better still be alive." Roy didn't have time to answer as Maes ran out of the room.

TBC…


	8. Owari

Chapter 8: Owari

Princess Sango

Riza was about to fall asleep, when Maes came inside frantically, "Riza, come on, we got to get to the hospital! It's Roy he's not going to make it; you need to come see him!"

Riza processed it but didn't say a word as she stood up and walked out the door. Maes ran out after her, and when they were in the car, Rachel and Elysia were quiet. The air was really timid, and they left it that way. When the hospital showed up in view, Riza started fidgeting, and when the car was parked, she was even worse when she stood up. She was thankful when she had to pick up Rachel and had to calmly walk inside.

Riza was directed by Maes to the small room and she smiled when she saw Roy. Roy was pallid and she let the tears fly freely. Letting Rachel down gently she walked up to the bed and took his hand and touched his face with her free one. "Roy…look where we landed. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret…I know…I know what you said was true…I just didn't want to ruin it for you…"

Roy opened his eyes, and they were dim and not so enthusiastic, "No…we both did this didn't we? I'm so sorry Riza, we tried our best. I love you though; I can't ever not love you…"

"Then why did you do this?" Riza almost shrieked but Roy was tacit with that. They both knew why, and now they both regret it. Riza let the tears fall, and then she felt the weak hand brush her tears away, "Don't cry, I was the one who shot myself…"

"Fool, it was me who sent you over the edge…"

Rachel crawled on the bed then, and hugged her dad, "Dad, are you going to get better soon?"

Roy felt a pang, seeing his daughter there, knowing that he was close to death, but wished he was able to stay. Was it foolish? He knew it was, but he gently cradled his daughter to his stomach, knowing that the chest was too weak to hold any weight. "No, I'm not going back home, I'm going to be waiting for you in a different place…years from now."

Rachel didn't understand, and Roy knew later, Riza would have to explain why he was dead. Roy hugged her close and told Riza to grab something out of his pants pocket on the chair next to him. Riza did as she was told and was gasped as she saw the ring and locket. She handled them gently, and looked at Roy who told them it was for them. Riza smiled and placed the locket on Rachel, who opened it and saw a picture of Roy, Riza, Hayate, and Rachel; on the other side it was a picture of Roy and Riza. Riza smiled and opened the box, and saw a ring on a chain.

"I want you guys…to have those…" Roy whispered and bit his lip. He felt weak and faint, he knew that he didn't have long, the blood had been lost and the bullet had hit his artery…it wasn't going to heal ever. He gently moved his arm slowly, wincing as pain shot up through it.

Riza gently caught it and leaned into it, pressing his almost now cold hand to her warm and wet cheek, "You're so cold…"

Roy bit his lip, "I know…I'm so sorry I won't…be there to help you… take care of her alright?" Roy looked into her eyes and all he saw was cloudy tears, "Riza…smile please, give me a memory to leave with…"

Riza gave a small smile, and leaned down and kissed him on his lips, the last place that was warm. Roy smiled and as best as he could, returned it, but when Riza pulled away, he could only give Rachel and Riza one last hug before he felt too gone to move anymore. For the next hour Roy was in a state where he could only whisper, and then, before he died, the last thing he said to Riza and Rachel was, "I'm sorry and I love you…never…forget…that…" His onyx eyes shut then, never to open again, a small smile on his face, as if he went peacefully of old age.

Riza had tears running down her cheeks as she hugged his limp body. Rachel didn't understand, and for a long time she wouldn't, but she started to cry, as if she knew. Riza then heard Maes and a bunch of doctors run in. Everything was mixed chaos, and all Riza remembered was being led outside the hospital to the clean air and being held by Maes. Riza blinked back tears and looked at her daughter, "Rachel come here…"

Rachel came and hugged Riza, tears falling down her cheeks also, "Where did daddy go?"

Riza bit her lip and then composed herself enough to say, "He's gone Rachel, and you'll come live with me now. Rachel, I'm you're mommy."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and didn't understand, "Where did daddy go? He said he'd take me to see my mommy!"

Riza cried harder, and hugged her, "Rachel…I know you don't understand right now. You don't have to, but you'll understand soon okay?" Rachel looked at her sadly, but nodded her head, and cried with her.

Three days later…

Riza stood at attention as she watched them lower Roy's coffin to the ground. She blinked back tears while clutching Rachel's hand, but a few escaped. The few people around her, who knew of their relationship understood, and Maes was right next to her. Everyone was shocked about his death, and Rachel still didn't understand the whole death part. When they finally had his grave solid, and everyone was gone, only Rachel, Riza, and Maes remained. Riza ran over to the tombstone then, and hugged it close, while whispering his name over and over again.

Maes kneeled down to her level and pulled her away, "Riza, come on, let me take you two to the hotel."

Riza looked up at Maes, "They questioned me yesterday, and they asked me what happened. I told them Roy was depressed and drunk, he went back to nostalgia and killed himself…It hurt me to lie…"

Maes sighed, "Riza, I'm transferring you near the base where I live. That way you'll have help when you need it. I'll be going back with you and then we'll go back together. You guys pack some stuff, and when you're feeling better you can go ahead and move back okay?"

Riza smiled softly, "Yes, I'll go back with you…but only till I'm better."

Maes nodded, "Now come on, I'll take you to the hotel." Riza stood up and took Rachel's hand and went off but before she did, she gave the tombstone one last glance.

8 years later…

Riza sat down at the table and looked at her daughter on the other side. After a year of staying at Maes's house, she moved into a house close by his. When Riza tried to go back to her old house, depression and paranoia came with the visit. She couldn't stay, so she ended up moving close to the Hughes's house and made a permanent transfer. Two years ago, Hayate died of old age and he was buried in a pet cemetery close by.

Rachel on the other hand is now twelve and is questioning her family. It was a hard subject for her to approach with anyone, because when she had often asked questions, they told her that he wasn't here anymore or that she'll find out later. Now though, she wished for answers, answers she feels she has a right to know. Looking at her mom, she took her fork and pushed her dinner around the plate before finally asking, "Mom, what happened with you and dad? Why is our family like this?"

Riza straightened up, "Why are you asking now?"

"Mom, everyone at school does at least one report on their family. As for me, I ask my teacher if I can just not do them…"

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Riza asked, trying to avoid it even more.

"Mom, please, I need to know…" Rachel begged, "I really want to know."

Riza sighed and put her head in her hands, "I guess now is better than later right?" She looked up at her and felt her eyes tear, "Your father and I had a relationship, but we never went public with it. We were planning…"

Rachel sighed and placed a hand over her mother's shaking hand, "Mom, calm down, I just want to know who my father was, and I want to know who you were before he was gone. I was four when he died, the most I remember was that I didn't know who my mom was until after he died, and that I lived with him. I don't even remember his voice and touch, and only the pictures he made up until I was four…I have no memory of him."

Riza looked at her daughter, "You're lucky; his memory haunts me from time to time. As I was saying though, since I doubt you will let me stop here, we were planning to tell everyone when your father became fuehrer. It never happened obviously, but I became pregnant with you, but as soon as you were born I gave you over to your father. I left you on his doorstep and he found you there with no explanation. I didn't tell him anything about you, I looked after you from afar and he raised you. I wasn't planning on telling him anything until he reached his goal. To no avail though, Maes helped me when I had a hard time coming to grasps of letting you go, of leading him on."

Rachel sighed this time, "So did dad think you were having an affair?"

Riza nodded, "And within that same day, I told him my relation to you. He was drunk…you were at a neighbor's house, and when I went to get you he injured himself, and he died in the hospital." With those words Riza cried, "I told him…and that killed him…I shouldn't have told him while he was drunk. He was a great man, and he's dead because I didn't…"

Rachel stood up and walked over to her mother and held her, "Mom, thank you for telling me. I just needed to know, why dad wasn't here. We can make things better, I just didn't want to be left in the dark about dad."

Riza looked at her daughter, the only person who was a reminder of the love between Riza and Roy. Crying harder, she nodded, "You look like him, if it weren't for the eyes, I would swear you were him."

Rachel nodded, "It's okay, we'll work together right?" Riza nodded and hugged her daughter, thanking her for forgiving her and knew they could try to make it better. Oddly enough, the pair felt two pairs of eyes on them but saw no one in sight. It was Roy though, with Hayate by his side, and he took his ghostly cold hands and touched both of their cheeks.

Roy had stayed in the house always watching them grow, watching Riza fall into a deep depression and then her working her way out of it, he saw Rachel grow and she's still growing. Patting Hayate's head, Roy gave them one last glance before saying, "Let's go boy, we'll see them again." So they walked through the walls, and left the two to grow.

Owari


End file.
